1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital camera image preview systems, and in particular, a real-size preview system in a terminal having a digital camera function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement in a digital camera function of a portable terminal may cause a preview image to differ in size from a picture that is actually taken.
In a conventional portable terminal, a preview function of a digital camera scales down an image and displays it to a user.
In a conventional portable terminal having such a digital camera function, a preview image is displayed smaller than an actually photographed image, and thus a user cannot see the size of the photographed image.